


Two empty places

by thatsalotofbirds



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Angst, Finn is trying to cope, M/M, both his brothers are "dead", can be read as platonic, romantic relationships are implied - Freeform, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsalotofbirds/pseuds/thatsalotofbirds
Summary: John was dead and now Arthur too, Finn isn't handling it well.(Set in Season 4 after Tommy tell Finn that Arthur is dead... but you know he's not)
Relationships: Isaiah Jesus/Finn Shelby
Kudos: 5





	Two empty places

Finn Shelby was in a state to say the least. He was sat on the ground behind the Garrison’s bar, drinking from a dark bottle and trying not to sob or throw up or both. He rubbed his nose on his sleeve as a sniffle escaped. Arthur was fucking dead. Dead and burned. If Finn had gone with him, if Finn had done anything he could have stopped it, it could’ve been him instead. God, he wished it was him instead. 

John and now Arthur too. Fucking Arthur. He’d never been the nicest to Finn but he was still his brother, and he’d still raised Finn in one way or another. Finn was alone now. Tommy was in his fucking office doing fucking paperwork and ignoring the fact that the Shelby family was slowly falling to pieces. Finn had two spots to fill now, two empty places.

He could barely fill John’s place let alone Arthur’s. Tommy had told him to take the wops eyes and he had. He’d fucking cut at the man’s face till his hands and cap were soaked in blood and he felt sick to his stomach. He’d let his anger boil up, he was oh so angry. Still a child but filled with the type of rage one rarely sees out in the open, he’d let it explode. But that anger had faded now, evaporated when the gravity of the matter hit him, when Isaiah looked at him with surprise and suppressed horror. He was no longer playing a little fucking game he realized. The lives being lost were no longer that of little wooden soldiers, these were real men and as Finn knew he wouldn’t soon forget that. 

So Finn cried for the widow he’d created and the children he’d left fatherless. He cried for the brother he’d stolen and the life he’d taken. He cried until the first signs of dawn began to show. Then he was too drunk to cry and someone was carrying him home. He felt the comfort of his bed beneath him and slept failing to notice the delicacy with which his best friend tucked him in.

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if this was alright i wrote it in a mad scramble to produce something.


End file.
